Miracle on the 3rd and 4th Floors
by hilandmum
Summary: A House retelling of the classic Christmas story about a department store Santa Claus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miracle on the Third and Fourth Floor

Rating: PG (it's a Christmas story after all)

_Written a few years ago..._

**PART 1.**

Thanksgiving was fast-approaching, but Lisa Cuddy's thoughts were not on turkey or football or the start of the Christmas shopping season, or any of the myriad of things other people associate with the end-of-November holiday.

She needed to find a Santa. Strange job for a nice Jewish woman who had a hospital to run, but she'd decided long ago that every year she would hand-pick the jolly old elf that would hold court in Pediatrics from Thanksgiving to Christmas.

So here she was, once again screening applicants. He couldn't be too young, or too old. White hair and whiskers would be nice, but they needn't be real. She'd already interviewed twelve applicants, including one woman. Maybe the thirteenth would be lucky for her. She looked at the form that the next man had filled out and had to smile. He'd listed his name as Kris Kringle. Well, she'd just have to see.

He entered her office, a man of just below medium height. Longish, curly white hair, but neat, and matching mustache and beard. What she could see of his cheeks was rosy. There was definitely a twinkle in eyes the kind of brilliant clue she'd only seen in one other man.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Many times" came the booming voice, full of laughter.

He made her smile. She could just imagine what he'd do for the sick kids in Peds. She made her decision. "When can you start?"

"Tomorrow will be just fine" he replied.

She took his hand and shook it, then told him where he could find the hospital's Santa suit.

"Oh, I have one of my own, my dear" he said. "See you tomorrow."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

The next day she found him ensconced on the 'throne' set up near the nurse's station in Pediatrics. She stood to the side, watching him as the nurses brought the ambulatory kids out to see him. A smile lit up her face.

"Who's the new Santa?" Wilson asked. He'd just let a group of Pediatric Oncology patients to meet the man.

"His name's Kris Kringle" Cuddy said.

"Sure it is." Wilson smirked.

A six-year-old boy was now on Kris's lap "Que ce que tu desire, Jean?" Kris asked.

"Je desire un Velo" the little boy said.

"Quel colour?"

"Rouge!" Jean replied.

"Ah! Je cherchera un bicyclette rouge pour tu" Kris told him.

"Merci!" Jean said, slipping off of his lap.

"He spoke to Jean in French!" Wilson marveled.

"So what. I can speak French. He told the kid he'd look for a red bike for him" Cuddy replied.

"But he automatically spoke to him in French before Jean opened his mouth."

"He did, didn't he?" she suddenly realized.

They stood side by side and watched until Kris took a break and came over to say 'hello'.

"Kris, this is Dr. James Wilson" Cuddy said.

"I've heard good things about you, Dr. Wilson" Kris said, smiling at him.

"You're doing a great job with the kids" Wilson said.

"What's wrong with the little boy from Haiti?"

"Jean?" Wilson hadn't even know where the family was from.

"Yes. Can his parents afford a bike for him?" Kris asked.

"I don't know" Cuddy replied. "We'll make sure he gets one."

"Thank you." A few more children had formed a line. "Well, I'd better get back to work."

"Before you go, are you making the long trip back and forth to Patterson every day?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, yes."

"Perhaps we can find some place where you can stay nearer the hospital while you're working with us."

"I've just moved into a condo" Wilson said. "I've got a spare room" he offered.

"That's kind of you. I'd like that. Well, I'd better go now." The line of children was growing.

When he's returned to them, Cuddy asked "How did he know Jean was from Haiti?"

"His dialect?"

"I don't think so" she said. "Maybe you can find out something more about our Santa while he's staying with you."

"Oh, I intend to."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day House barged into Wilson's office and asked his friend "Where were you going with Santa last night?"

"His name's Kris" Wilson corrected him.

"Kringle, no doubt."

"C'mon. He's meeting us for lunch."

House rolled his eyes, but decided not to forego his free lunch and a chance for a little fun. Kris was waiting for them just inside the cafeteria.

"Kris, this is my friend, Dr. Gregory House. House, this is Kris Kringle" Wilson introduced them.

They grabbed their trays, filled them with food, Wilson paid, and they found a table.

"In case you were wondering, he sleeps with them out" Wilson told House, then had to answer the puzzled look he got. "His whiskers."

"Why would I wonder about that?" House asked.

"You're a doubter, aren't you?" Kris asked.

"No, I'm certain. I'm certain about my brain and what it can do, I'm certain about anything I can see, smell, hear, taste, touch, experience. Anything else is suspicious or downright nonexistent."

"Ah" Kris said, putting a forefinger to his nose. "Have you ever been to India?"

"I thought you'd know that" House said facetiously.

"You're confusing me with God. It's a common mistake."

"Yes, I've been to India."

"Two wild white eyebrows lifted a half inch. "OK. How about South Africa? Does it exist even if you haven't been there?"

"I've read about it, saw pictures on the boob tube. Dismissed half of what I read. Nelson Mandela was a fool" House concluded.

"For standing up for what he believed in?"

"He went to jail" House stated.

"And became President when he got out. He was able to change laws and perceptions in his country" Kris pointed out. "That sounds like something you'd do, Gregory. Whatever it takes to achieve an end, including breaking laws." He watched as House thought that over, then rose. "Well, it's almost one. I've got to get back to the children."

After he left, Wilson told House "He talks to the kids in their native languages."

"I can do that" House said. "His red cheeks are from drinking too much, and with that shape, he's at high risk for a heart attack."

!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Miracle on the Third and Fourth Floor

Rating: PG (it's a Christmas story after all)

_Written a few years ago..._

**PART 2.**

Cameron had heard about the wonderful Santa that Cuddy had hired, but she wanted to see him herself. She decided to go up to Pediatrics on her break, just 'to observe' she told herself. The man sitting there certainly looked like what she'd always imagined, fueled of course by movies about the jolly old elf. He was merrily chatting with each child that came to tell him their wishes.

The line of children came to an end, at least for the moment, and he stood up to take his own break. He smiled at the pretty young doctor who'd been standing and watching him, and she smiled back.

"Hello" he said, and it made her feel suddenly like a kid again.

"Hi, I'm Allison, um, Dr. Cameron" she said.

"So what do you want for Christmas, my dear?" he asked.

"A miracle cure for all of these kids" she said. "But I know that's not in your power."

"But what do you want for yourself?"

She couldn't very well say 'House on a platter', so she settled for "Maybe a holiday dinner with friends."

"Ah, not a material girl, are you?"

She shrugged. "Guess not."

"Well, I've got to get back" he said. He'd noticed a nurse shepherding a new group of children to see him.

Cameron nodded and smiled, then walked away, wishing she could believe he really was Santa Claus.

!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

That evening as Wilson and Kris drove back to Wilson's place, Kris commented "You work with some wonderful people, James."

"Dr. Cuddy only hires the best" Wilson replied.

"A remarkable woman." Kris nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is" Wilson said.

"Does she know how you feel about her?"

"What?"

"Oh, come now. Your eyes light up whenever she's near. You have nothing but praise for her. Unlike your friend Dr. House, who only has eyes for her…um…assets, you admire the whole package" Kris observed.

"House likes to pretend he's a randy teenager" Wilson said, trying to sidetrack the conversation.

"Yes, most of the time." They were quiet for a while as Wilson drove and Kris studied him. "She won't bite if you say something" the older man said after a while. "What's the worst that could happen if you take a chance?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Foreman approached House in his office. "Have you met this year's Santa?"

"You mean Kris?" House countered.

"Yeah. What do you think of him? I get the feeling he really thinks he's Santa" the Neurologist said.

"No skin off of my nose if he does." House had an idea where Foreman was going. As skeptical as he was, he was not about to pursue that line of thinking.

"We should insist on an MRI" Foreman proposed.

"Why?"

"Because, among other things, he's delusional. Maybe there's a physiological reason for it."

"And maybe there isn't" House argued. "He's a harmless old man."

"House, you don't really believe he's Santa Claus, do you?"

"Doesn't matter what I believe. Hell, I believe that Angelina will leave Brad for me. Doesn't make it so." He thought about that for a while. "But it could happen" he mused.

Foreman rolled his eyes, but let it go.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Before Chase scrubbed up for his next operation on a six-year old girl named Abby McDonald, he checked in on the little girl.

"Hi, Abby. I'm Dr. Chase" he told her. "And I'm going to repair your heart."

"My mom said that I'd be in the hospital for a longtime after" the frightened child said.

"Yes. We have to monitor your recovery for a while before you can go home."

"But how will Santa know where I am or what to bring me?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "You're in luck" he told her. "You happen to be in the only hospital in these parts where Santa pays special visits to the children." He certainly hoped the hospital's Santa would do that, but from what he'd heard, he thought it was likely.

"Really?"

"Yes. But right now you're going to have to go to sleep so we can do our job, OK?"

She nodded and he called the anesthesiologist over, then went to scrub up for the operation.

After it was over, Chase made a point of approaching Kris. "Mr. Kringle? I'm Dr. Chase.

Would you have time later to visit a little girl who's recovering from an operation?"

"Of course!" Kris boomed. "I should be through here by five o'clock, and you can take me to her room then."

"Thanks" Chase told him, grinning. "You're a God send."

"So are you, young man" Kris said. "You are truly doing His work here, you know."

"I'd like to think so" the internist said.

"I only bring people joy once a year. You heal them all year round."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Miracle on the Third and Fourth Floor

Rating: PG (it's a Christmas story after all)

_Written a few years ago..._

**PART 3.**

Sydney Devlin, a longtime member of the PPTH board, barged into Cuddy's office early one afternoon. "Lisa, I understand that the man you hired to play Santa Claus this year actually thinks he's St. Nick."

"Sydney, he never claimed any such thing" she replied.

"Well, it's what my sources tell me. We can't have someone like that in contact with the children" he insisted.

"But the children love him" Cuddy said. "He's making them happy. What harm can he do?"

"We have a board meeting later this afternoon, and I'm going to propose that he be given a psychiatric evaluation. Surely you won't object to that."

"Yes, I will. It's an insult to a wonderful old man" she said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but my mind's made up" Devlin said and left without saying another word.

Later Cuddy told Wilson about Devlin's planned proposal as they walked to the conference room where the board meeting would be held.

"They can't do that to Kris" Wilson said. He'd grown quite fond of the older man.

"They can, and they probably will" she lamented. She bit her lip. "Do you think he can pass an evaluation?"

"Kris Kringle is as sane as you or I" Wilson insisted.

"But sometimes I question our sanity" she said.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

All twelve board members were present, since the meeting had several important agenda items. Cuddy wondered how many of them would side with Devlin.

An hour later they'd made their way through all of the agenda. When the chairman called for any additional topics, Devlin brought up his proposal.

Wilson had spent part of the meeting thinking about how to defend his roommate. "Mr. Kringle has been at the hospital for over two weeks" he told the board. "During that time he's brought joy to all the children he's seen."

"Do you think he's Santa Claus?" Devlin asked.

Wilson wondered if there was a right or wrong answer that he could give. "We all know there is no Santa Claus" he finally said. "At least, there isn't a jolly old man who rides across the skies on Christmas Eve with a sleigh full of toys pulled by eight reindeer. But Kris epitomizes the essence of Santa Claus. The essence of hope. Our kids need that."

"That's not the question here, Dr. Wilson" Devlin said. "We do not want a maniac wandering the halls of this hospital and particularly not one who has access to all of the children in our care."

"It can't hurt to have him evaluated" Dr. Lederer said.

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged matching frowns.

"I move that we insist on a psych evaluation of Kris Kringle as soon as possible" Devlin proposed.

Mr. Raymond seconded the motion. Both Cuddy and Wilson voiced their objections one more time before the chairman called it to a vote. The motion passed eight votes to four.

"Dr. Cuddy, you will arrange Mr. Kringle's examination" the board chairman ordered.

Cuddy groaned, but she really had no choice. She just hoped that Kris would pass.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Before she went home, she stood again watching Kris with a small group of children. She took a deep breath, told herself 'better get it over with', and strode to him as the children were taken back to their rooms.

"Kris, I need to talk to you" she said.

He raised his bushy white eyebrows at her worried look. "Is there something wrong?"

"You'll need to meet with Dr. Cavendish before you start tomorrow morning" she told him.

"A psychiatrist?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm surprised it's taken this long" he said with a chuckle. "Oh, don't worry my dear. It won't be the first time."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Miracle on the Third and Fourth Floor

Rating: PG (it's a Christmas story after all)

_Written a few years ago..._

_I'd forgotten how much fun this chapter was:_

**PART 4.**

Kris walked confidently into Dr. Sawyer's office. Cavendish had assigned Kris's case the psychiatrist, a thin man of medium height with thinning hair and glasses. His huge wooden desk dwarfed him. He sat behind it, reading a slim file. Next to it was a small pile of papers, but that was all that covered the vast expanse of the desk. Sawyer was rhythmically tapping a fountain pen as he read.

"Mr. Kringle, please have a seat" he instructed Kris.

"I sit more than I should" Kris said jovially, but took the plain wooden chair anyway. "So, I expect you'll ask me the usual. Who's the President. Barack Obama."

"Yes, well..."Sawyer had a list of questions and sure enough, that was one of the first.

"That's all right" Kris said. "Just ask away."

"Mr. Kringle, first I need to ask you to do a few exercises. Can you touch your nose with your right forefinger?"

"Oh, I know this one" Kris said. He closed his eyes, touched the tip of his nose with his right index finger and then the left. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes" Sawyer said.

"I can touch my toes too."

"That won't be necessary. We're just interested in whether your spatial sense is impaired."

"Ah, by brain damage you mean."

"Yes, yes" Sawyer said, as his left eye began to twitch."I mean, no, of course not."

"Well, did I pass?" Kris asked.

Sawyer ignored the question. "Mr. Kringle, I'd like you to look at some pictures." He'd decided to move on to something else.

"Oh, ink blots. Always fun" Kris said as Sawyer slid the first one over. It showed two circular blobs, touching each other at one point.

"There are no right or wrong answers" Sawyer said, but thought about the response Dr. House had given to these. First he'd said something about melons and Dr. Cuddy. Highly inappropriate. Then he'd proceeded to tell Sawyer that the picture couldn't be a real ink blot because it wasn't symmetrical. One of the circles was wider and the other was taller. After he'd gone, Sawyer had actually measured them to see if he was correct.

"Well, it could be the sun and moon saying 'good morning' or 'good evening'" Kris said now. "But I'm sure it's nothing so fanciful. Ah, it's the symbol for MasterCard, or maybe a Mercator projection of the world."

Sawyer had to look at the paper again, although he'd seen it many times before. He'd never thought of the blobs as either of those things."Yes, well, enough of those." His eye was twitching more frantically.

"Dr. Sawyer, is there something wrong with your eye?" Kris asked.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing. Nothing at all." Sawyer's phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Go ahead and answer" Kris encouraged him.

"Hello" he said into the phone. After a minute, he said "Yes, dear" but he didn't look happy at all. Another minute of listening, and another "Yes, dear." then he hung up and took out an old-fashioned handkerchief to mop his brow.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, returning his attention to Kris. "Ah, yes." He opened Kris' file. "Now, Mr. Kringle..."

"Mr. Sawyer, I don't want to keep you from anything else you have to do. I'm sure you're a very busy man" Kris said.

"Well, I do have some shopping to get to" Sawyer confessed. "The trouble is, I have no idea where to find the earrings my wife wants."

"The kind with the ruby in the center, surrounded by pave diamonds? Those are all the rage this year, aren't they? They're a hit at the big jewelry store at the mall. But you don't want to go there." Kris thought a minute. "There's a small store downtown, run by a very nice old man, Mr. Savage. I'm sure he'll have them and give you a good price, too."

"Really? But I also have to get my son the latest XBox" Sawyer said.

"Yes, well most of the stores have already run out of those. But there's a toy store a few shops down from Savage's that can always come up with the hottest toys of the season. You'll still have to pay full price, but it's worth it to avoid all the crowds and then find that the big stores don't have any."

"How do you know all of this?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh, you don't think that a small staff of elves stuck away at the North Pole can make ALL of the toys and gifts, do you?"

"No, I don't suppose so." Sawyer still didn't know what to make of this man but if his advice panned out, then Sawyer's shopping worries were over. "My daughter wants the latest cell phone" he said, hopefully.

"Well, there you're best to purchase it from the company that provides your cell service. You get the best deals that way. And you can do it online, too. I love the Internet. And now I have to get back to the children. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Sawyer watched Kris leave, wondering why he felt so much better for having talked to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Miracle on the Third and Fourth Floor

Rating: PG (it's a Christmas story after all)

_Written a few years ago..._

**PART 5.**

Kris spent the rest of the morning visiting the bedridden children. He was on his way to the cafeteria when a woman approached him.

"Pere Noel. Merci, thank you for being so kind to my little boy" she said in a pronounced and beautiful Haitian accent.

"Ah, you must be Jean's mother, Madame Benoit. How is he doing?" Kris asked.

"He recovers from his surgery" Mme. Benoit replied.

"Good. And Dr. Cuddy talked to you about the bicyclette?"

"Yes. She found une agence that will help us to buy it for Jean."

"That's wonderful! Will you join me for lunch, Mme?"

"Oh, no. I only have one hour from my job at the post office. I must go to Jean so he will eat his lunch, n'est ce pas? Merci, encore" she called to him as she got on the elevator.

Kris smiled to himself as he entered the cafeteria. It was very crowded. He selected his food and paid for it, then looked around for some place to sit. Seeing Dr. Cameron eating alone at a corner table, he walked over to join her. "May I?" he asked before putting his tray down.

"Oh, Mr. Kringle. Certainly" the pretty young doctor said with a welcoming smile. "How's it going?" she asked, not as something to say but because she was really interested.

"I forget sometimes how many children are hospitalized during the Christmas season" Kris said.

"Something tells me you've made it less difficult for many of them" she told him.

"I hope so" he said. "So, have you arranged your holiday dinner?"

Cameron sighed. "Everyone's either spending the holiday with family or busy with other plans. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, after Christmas Eve I usually need a quiet day" he said. "There's always a party at the place where I live, of course. Perhaps you'd care to join us" he suggested.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. She really didn't want to spend another Christmas day alone.

"Good. I'll just give you the address." He looked up to see Wilson and House standing in front of them with trays of food. "Please join us" he invited them. "I'm perfectly willing to share the beautiful Dr. Cameron's company."

Cameron blushed, and Wilson and House sat down.

"How'd the session with Sawyer go?" Wilson asked. He was sure Kris wouldn't have had any problems with the psychiatrist.

"Oh, swimmingly" Kris said, chuckling. "He was too worried about finding gifts for his family to be much of a challenge."

"Did he show you the inkblots of the …" House motioned with his hands held out from his chest.

Kris chuckled even harder. "Is that what you thought that was? Yes, well, I guess you might."

House wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"So what was it?" Cameron asked earnestly.

"Well, I thought it might be the two hemispheres. Of course you might have thought it was something else entirely, and so would you, James. There really is no right or wrong answer."

"Well, I've got to get back" Cameron said. "It was good to see you again Mr. Kringle."

The three men watched her leave.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

After encouraging her son to eat his lunch, Mercedes Benoit returned to the Post Office. As she walked into the mail-sorting area where she worked, she saw her friend Anita, a short black woman, hefting a mail bag larger than she was.

"Where are you taking those?" Mercedes asked.

"They're just children's letters to Santa Claus" Anita replied. "I'm taking them to the trash."

"No, attend! Wait!" Mercedes held up a hand. "We should send them to the hospital with the wonderful Santa."

Anita looked at her as if she must have misunderstood.

"To the Santa Claus at Princeton Plainsboro" Mercedes insisted.

Anita shrugged. "Why not?"

Jeff Whittiker was the letter carrier who delivered to PPTH. Anita called him over. "We think you should take this bag of Santa letters to the hospital" she said.

"I've already made my deliveries for the day" Jeff protested.

"Then tomorrow" Mercedes told him. "And any more that come in before then."

"I guess that'll be OK" Jeff finally agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Miracle on the Third and Fourth Floor

Rating: PG (it's a Christmas story after all)

_Written a few years ago..._

**Part 6.**

Sawyer returned from a successful shopping trip, thinking 'what a swell guy that Kringle fellow is'. All the gifts were purchased at good prices with no hassle. Sawyer was on top of the world.

When he entered his office he found a message from the PPTH Board, asking him to report to them about Mr. Kringle at 4 PM. It was just past two. He had plenty of time to write up his notes. But first, he had to call his wife and report to her.

At precisely four, Sawyer arrived at the Board conference room, copies of his report in hand. He entered smiling, relaxed, and ready to face their questions.

"Dr. Sawyer, you've had an opportunity to examine Mr. Kringle and test him?" Devlin asked.

"Yes, I have. This is a report of my findings" he said as he began to distribute the copies. "The bottom line, you'll see ladies and gentlemen, is that Kris Kringle is eminently sane, quite agile for a man of his years, and, in my own expert opinion, no threat whatsoever to the children or anyone else at PPTH."

"Oh, come now. Do you expect us to believe he really is Santa Claus?" Devlin demanded.

"Well, I…I didn't say that." Sawyer began to tug at his collar.

"But if he believes he's Santa Claus and you say he's sane, doesn't that mean YOU believe him?"

"Well, I…" Sawyer faltered, then glared at Devlin. "He never said he was Santa Claus."

"He certainly acts like he thinks he is."

Sawyer looked at the faces of the other Board members. They were waiting for him to speak, but before he could come up with something, Wilson saved him the effort.

"If we can prove that Kris really is Santa Claus, would that be enough for you?" he asked the other Board members and Devlin specifically.

Wilson was the only one to hear Cuddy mutter under her breath "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Dr. Wilson, are you about to defend Mr. Kringle the same way you always defend House? I'm afraid…" Devlin began.

But Mr. Carruthers, the oldest Board member cut in. "If Wilson is willing to go to bat for the man, and can come up with proof, let's give him a chance. Dr. Wilson, you have until tomorrow at noon to prove to this Board that Kris Kringle is the real Santa Claus."

"Make it…uh…how about 2 PM tomorrow?" Wilson asked.

The Hospital Board agreed.

As they left the room, Cuddy told Wilson "I hope you have a plan."

Wilson shook his head. "I don't. I just thought that with an extra two hours we'd be able to come up with something. Besides, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. It won't matter after that."

"Except that they might insist that Kris be put under psychiatric care" she said.

"Yeah, there is that" Wilson said, thoughtfully.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

That evening on their way to Wilson's place from the hospital, Kris noticed that his friend was very quiet. "Something troubling you, James?"

"No" Wilson lied.

"What did Sawyer tell the Board today?" Kris asked.

"He certified that you were sane." But somehow Wilson didn't sound happy about that.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

Wilson sighed. He didn't want to burden Kris with the reality of what happened, but he had a right to know. "For some reason, they're now asking for proof that you're really Santa Claus. So if you have any, now would be a good time to tell me."

"Oh, dear, oh, dear." Kris shook his head. "Can you at least stall them until Christmas Day? I do have plans for tomorrow night, you know, and I can't carry them out if they've put me in a loony bin somewhere."

"I have until two tomorrow afternoon" Wilson told him.

"I've invited that nice Dr. Cameron to the party where I live for Christmas afternoon" Kris mused. "It looks like now I won't be there myself. I was even hoping you'd join us."

"I usually spend Christmas with House, but it might have been a nice change for us." This situation would never do. "We've got to find a way!" Wilson exclaimed.

Kris was basically an optimist. He couldn't believe that they wouldn't. "I'll think about it" he said. "We'll come up with something."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Little did they know that events were developing that would give them their proof. Around the time they left the hospital, Robert Chase was on his way to the mail room. He'd gotten an email from his step-mother that she'd sent him a Christmas gift from Australia, and used the hospital address

"Nothing here" Ted, the mail room clerk told him. "Jeff will be making his delivery between noon and one tomorrow, so check back again tomorrow afternoon."

"OK" Chase agreed. As he was leaving Ted, he almost ran into House. "What are you doing down here?"

"Can't I visit my friend Tim?" House asked.

"His name is Ted."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Chase shook his head and walked away. House approached the mail clerk. "Ted, did my package arrive yet?"

"Nope. I just told Dr. Chase, the next mail delivery won't be until tomorrow after noon or one."

"OK" House said. "I'll be back" he said in his best Arnold imitation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7.**

The next morning, Wilson still didn't have any ideas on how he could prove that Kris was Santa Claus. Part of the problem was that he couldn't believe that Devlin and the other Board members were even asking him to. He didn't want to admit another problem, that he didn't believe in Santa Claus himself and found it hypocritical to be in the position of having to prove his existence.

He brooded about it all morning. Even when House barged in, as he did every day, Wilson couldn't stir up his usual ability to engage in pseudo-profound banter. It was so bad that House was forced to ask (in a sing-song voice accompanied by eye rolls) "OK, what's wrong?"

Wilson was desperate. And House had been known to pull a rabbit or two out of a hat. So he took a chance and told him. "I've got to come up with proof that Kris is Santa Claus by two today or the Board will send him to the funny farm."

When House stopped laughing, and he did it for so long that Wilson had time to wonder why he'd never thought of this way to get his friend to laugh, he turned deadly serious.

"Seriously?"

"Would I kid you about something like this?" Wilson asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. What do you mean by proof? Like the testimony of Blitzen?"

"Reindeer don't talk" Wilson said.

"Ah, but Santa's do." House pondered the situation. "I guess it would help if he really were Santa Claus."

"You're talking like you believe."

"Hey, this is all hypothetical anyway." Then House saw Wilson's frown. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't believe in Santa Claus any more than you do, but Kris has done so much good for the kids here, that I just want to help him."

House just shook his head. "Well, good luck." He left Wilson the way he found him.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

At 12:45, Chase arrived once again in the mail room.

"Dr. Chase, Jeff just pulled up in his truck. He should be right in with today's mail." Ted told him.

Sure enough, Jeff walked in with a large mail bag. "Can I get some help out here?" he asked. "There's seventeen more just as big and heavy as that one."

Ted looked at him as if he thought he was crazy. Granted it was Christmas Eve, but they'd never received that much mail in one day. He and Chase followed Jeff out to the mail truck. As the three men lugged in the last of the bags, House arrived, eager to collect his package.

"Where were you ten minutes ago?" Chase asked. "We could have used another couple of hands with these." He gestured towards the mass of mail bags.

House eyed them with a sneer. "Cripple here" he said. "You couldn't expect me to help carry those." He looked around and noticed a flatbed cart. "Why didn't you use that?" He asked.

Chase hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I guess we're not as clever as you."

"What's in them anyway?" House asked.

"Kids' letters to Santa" Jeff said. "The gals at the post office said I should bring 'em here, so here they are."

House's face lit up with a smile. He'd have to stop doing that or his reputation as a grouch was in danger, but he was so happy about this turn of events he couldn't help it. "Load them on the cart" he ordered the other three. "We're gonna make a special delivery."

They were only able to get six of the eighteen bags on the cart at a time. "Let's go, Chase. And when we come back for the rest, I hope to see my package" he told Jeff and Ted.

"I'll go get the rest of the mail from the truck" Jeff said.

"Are we taking these to Kris?" Chase guessed.

"Yeah. And we'll deliver them in the middle of a hospital Board meeting." House led the way with Chase pushing the cart behind him.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Still decked out in his Santa suit, Kris sat between Wilson and Cuddy at the conference table. Wilson looked even gloomier than before, and Cuddy was just as unhappy, but Kris had his usual jolly smile in place as the other Board members entered the room.

"Well, what proof have you brought that this man is really Santa Claus?" Devlin asked.

"Mr. Devlin, I was hired by Dr. Cuddy here to _play _Santa Claus, just as I have by other organizations in the past. It shouldn't matter whether I am Santa or not" Kris said. He was still optimistic, still believed that he could influence this man's thinking. He wished he were a Jedi knight with the power of The Force and could bend a man's mind, and yet that really wouldn't be right, would it?

"So you have no proof?" Devlin asked, ignoring Kris' comment.

Wilson made one last try. "It's Christmas Eve. Kris' job here is done. Can't we just drop this whole thing?"

There was a commotion out in the hallway. They could see House approaching, moving people out of the way with his cane and bellowing "Coming through!"

As he entered the conference room, Devlin demanded "Dr. House, what is the meaning of this?"

"Gotta get these letters to Kris so he can read them before tonight. Wouldn't want to disappoint any of the little kiddies, would we?"

It took some maneuvering but Chase was able to push the cart into the room. "These are all letters to Santa, delivered here for Kris" the Australian doctor said.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Devlin said.

"Do you question the authority of the U.S. Government?" House asked.

Many of the Board members shook their heads.

"The post office, a branch of the U.S. Government, delivered these to Kris, meaning that they recognize him as the addressee" House went on. "It's unlawful, you know, to deliver something to someone other than the addressee."

"And you're all about the law" Devlin said with a sneer. "How many bags have you got there? Six? Six mailbags of letters still doesn't prove anything."

"We should go get the other twelve then" Chase reminded House.

"Yes we should."

Cuddy finally found her voice. "I believe we can now resolve this issue. We have tangible, substantial and irrefutable proof that Kris is Santa Claus. I move to adjourn this meeting and let the man get on with reading all of these letters."

Wilson seconded the move, and all of the other Board members agreed, except Devlin who abstained from voting. Kris just sat there with a big grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'd planned on posting this last night, but found that the last chapter was missing from my master file. The link to the last two chapters in LJ wasn't working either. I finally found a complete version of the story in an old document on my laptop. So here for your enjoyment is the final chapter of my Christmas gift to my faithful readers. Oh, and I have a couple of one-shots I'll be posting either later today or tomorrow – newer Christmas stories for you all._

**Part 8.**

House and Chase returned to the mail room for six more bags. After Kris  
insisted he really wanted to read all the letters, Cuddy had told him that  
he could use the conference room.

"I've got your packages" Ted told the two doctors.

"All right!" House exclaimed, grabbing the very long, narrow box Ted had for  
him. He obviously knew what was inside.

Chase's box was a more ordinary rectangular parcel. "I'll open it tomorrow"  
he said.

"Aren't you curious?" House asked.

"My step-mum sends me the same things every year. A fruit cake, some socks,  
and a hand-knit sweater. I just hope this year's isn't the hideous  
chartreuse she used last year."

He and Ted loaded another six bags onto the cart. "You coming?" Chase asked  
House as he started off again for the conference room.

House was going to refuse. He looked at his package and decided it could  
wait. "Hold on to this for me a little longer" he told Ted and went with  
Chase.

They found Kris making his way through the pile of envelopes. "These are so  
wonderful. The things children say in their letters."

"Do you need some help with them?" Chase offered.

"You can slit the envelopes open, but I'd like to read every one" Kris said.  
Chase sat down next to him and began opening letters. "What are you doing  
back here Gregory?" Kris asked.

House wasn't sure himself. "Guess I just wanted to see for myself."

"So that you can believe?" Kris asked but he didn't expect an answer. "I  
hope you both will join me tomorrow at the party up at the Manor."

"Sure, I'd love to" Chase replied.

"Got a date" House said.

"Yes, Jim told me about the tradition you two have for Christmas day. But he  
said he might come, maybe drag you along."

"Jim said that, did he?" House watched the two men, one opening envelopes  
and the other reading the letters. Occasionally, Kris would chuckle. "I've  
got a package waiting for me" House eventually said as an excuse to leave.

He headed to the mail room one more time, pushing the empty cart. He traded  
the cart for his package and told Ted where he could bring the rest of the bags of  
mail to Kris, then House left the hospital.

When he arrived home, he removed the brown paper and opened the box. It  
really looked as silly as he'd originally thought, but it reminded him of  
something he'd said to Cameron her first Christmas at PPTH, and somehow that  
appealed to him. It was functional, and pretty sturdy, solid wood under the  
stripes of red and white paint. His lips curved up in a smile just looking  
at it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Christmas Day Allison Cameron drove north following the directions that Kris  
had given her. She pulled up in front of Patterson Manor at noon. The  
assisted living facility where Kris lived was housed in an old mansion with  
lovely grounds that were now covered in snow. She parked her car and got  
out, tightening her scarf against the cold wind, and grabbed the small  
present she had for Kris.

"Allison my dear, you found us" Kris greeted her when she was shown into the  
large recreation room, decorated for the holiday. The party was in full  
swing.

"This is for you, just a token gift really" she said, handing him the  
brightly colored package.

"Why thank you. Now come along and I'll introduce you to some of my  
friends."

Not much later Chase arrived. He looked around the room and saw Cameron  
chatting with a small group of people. "Robert, welcome. How was your  
drive?" Kris came up to him and asked.

"Oh, fine." He was wearing a light-blue sweater, obviously hand-made.

"I want to introduce you to Ed Reynolds. Right this way." Kris led him to a  
distinguished-looking man. "Ed, this is your fellow countryman, Dr. Robert  
Chase." Soon the two were deep in conversation and Kris smiled watching  
them.

The next PPTH doctor to arrive was Cuddy. "Kris, thanks again for inviting  
me" she told the old man when she saw him. He introduced her to a couple of  
the newer residents of the Manor.

Finally, Wilson arrived, and he wasn't alone. House had decided that this  
would be the perfect place to show off his new cane.

"Jim, Gregory, so glad you could make it. Dr. Cameron and Dr. Cuddy are  
here, too, and Dr. Chase" Kris sounded like a kid who'd gotten exactly what  
he wanted for Christmas. And in a way he had.

Wilson wandered off in the direction of Cuddy.

"Handsome new cane there" Kris told House with a smile.

Cameron had seen Wilson and House arrive. Now she excused herself to come  
over and greet House, and get a closer look at what he had in his hand. "Are  
you mocking me?" she asked with a mischievous grin. House grinned back.

Kris introduced them to some more of the residents, but they eventually  
drifted towards the table piled high with food, or rather House did and  
Cameron tagged along.

At one point, she tapped his arm and pointed him to look where Wilson and  
Cuddy were standing. An elderly woman had approached them and now held a  
sprig of mistletoe over their heads, urging them to kiss.

"Got a camera?" House asked around a mouthful of food.

Cameron chuckled. "Your new cane doesn't have one built in?" she quipped.

She looked especially pretty in a sequined red sweater, her hair mostly  
swept up, her face flushed, and her eyes sparking with laughter.

"Hope she doesn't come this way" House said, referring to mistletoe lady.

Cameron wished she would, but instead of saying anything, she wet her lips  
in anticipation. Then she saw Kris whisper into the woman's ear. Did he  
know? Could he guess what she was wishing?

House was too busy stuffing his face to notice as the woman approached them.

"Hi, I'm Millie" she said, and held the mistletoe over Cameron's head.  
"You're supposed to kiss her" she told House.

He practically choked on his food.

"You can swallow first" Cameron suggested, smiling up at him.

"Oh, what the hell" he said, and pulled her into his arms, before planting a  
wet kiss on her pink lips. It was supposed to be just a peck, just a brush  
of lips on lips, but once it began it built and went on and on. When they  
finally parted, Cameron found it hard to catch her breath. "Not bad" he said  
and went back to eating.

But Cameron knew that the kiss had as much of an affect on him as it had on  
her. And it had made this the merriest Christmas she'd ever had. All thanks  
to a wonderful man named Kris Kringle. Maybe he really was Santa Claus.

THE END


End file.
